Casualties of the War of the Fay
Master Bowyer Mossberge said that the last known location of the Faydark's Champions was near the mouth of the Long Draw River in the Loping Plains over three centuries ago. It may be a long shot but I could look around there for a clue. If I want to begin investigating Master Bowyer Mossberge's legend I should start by searching the location in the Loping Plains he mentioned. Steps #Go to the Loping Plains, to the mouth of the Long Draw River, where it comes out of the mountain, find a wounded werewolf (level 52 ^^^ Heroic) at (-60.82, 11.65, -437.17) and kill him. #Ranger Oast will call you over. Talk to him about the Faydark's Champions. He sends you to find Captain Trueshot in Lesser Faydark. #Head South of the Wu Encampment and find Captain Trueshot at (941.22, 81.18, -180.57) #Speak to Captian Trueshot and he will give you some information on what the Faydark's Champions have been up to all this time. #Collect the materials to to create a Rain Caller bow for him. #* You need to find a spool of dwarven wire. #**Buy the spool of dwarven wire (24 gold) from Mender Horon Bronzethumb at (-259.79, 211.29, -90.73) in West Fort Irontoe. NOTE: you need 10,000 faction points with The Irontoe Brigade. You can get this by completing A Tale of Two Towers or by killing level 28-31 mobs in Butcherblock Mountains that give +100 faction with them with each kill (Krulkiel, Yapsnarl etc). #*You need to find two perfect mirco servos. You can probably get these from the clockworks in Klak'Anon. #** You can get these from several of the mobs farther into Klak'Anon, keep destroying the level 52 (or higher level) robots till it updates the quest. #* You need to find a bough of Moonlight Wood. Where am I going to find that? #** Moonlight wood comes from the Moonlight trees. These trees magically appear in the middle of the night (spawns at 10 PM game time) and vanish before dawn. Sadly, only one of these trees still exist after the burning of the Faydark during the war. It can sometimes be found at night on a high cliff overlooking the entrance to the Koada'Dal city of New Tunaria in Greater Faydark (-1,006.86, 115.26, 428.13). It doesn't despawn after quest item is gathered, allowing others to gather it as well. NOTE: You need Foresting skill of 245 or higher to be able to complete this step. #* I need to get some Gold Fairy Dust. Legend says only a Fae Princess can create the dust. #** To get the Gold Fairy Dust, you should got talk to Princess Saphronia in Greater Faydark in the Tree City of Kelethin (389.00, 145.19, 164.35) Once you speak to her she tells you that she will not help you, You then strike a deal with her to help restore her family protector, Sir Gearheart, and in return she will give you the Gold Fairy Dust. #***Complete the sub-quest: Saphronia's Request #Now that you have all the items, you need to find a Bowyer that can assemble them. Head back the the city of Kelethin and speak with Master Bowyer Mossberge. He will make the Newly Created Rain Caller Bow for you, but in order for you to create the Rain Caller you need the enchantment of a High Elf. He mentioned there was one living near where you got the Moonlight Wood and that you should seek him out. #Find Fethinal the Enchanted at (-838.00, 71.31, 542.53) inside a hollowed out stump near the entrance of New Tunaria (formerly Felwithe) and speak to him. He will enchant the bow, giving you a Newly Created Rain Caller Bow #Take it to Captain Trueshot in the Lesser Faydark so he can fight the werewolves. #Kill the werewolf dragoons: ##Kill the Lieutenants: NOTE: They are pretty hard, single lvl 70 players may get trouble. With a partner it is ok. Be ready to use the new bow very fast, as the werewolf will revive within seconds with full health. 'Tip:' Hotkey the Newly Created Rain Caller Bow and spam it as the werewolf nears 1% health. Only one person in group needs to do this for everyone to get credit. ##*Dragoon V'Riv (58^^^) spawns as a Teir Dal along Dagnors Pass in Butcherblock Mountains at (-295.55, 183.42, 704.39). Once you defeat him and he is laying on the floor use the Newly Created Rain Caller Bow to get your update ##*Dragoon K'Geth (58^^^) spawns as a Teir Dal near Fugutr Tribe at (200.21, 14.95, -279.49) up on top of the gigantic tree root. Once you defeat him and he is laying on the floor use the Newly Created Rain Caller Bow to get your update ##Dragoon Cpt. K'Venx (58^^^) is Located in Lesser Faydark (Loc = 322.48,0.98,561.44) head to the SouthWest area of Lesser Faydark (thru Aphotic Intersection to where all the Elementals are) .. probably get ambushed by the pack master and friends on the way .. once in the area head to your left and climb the long root up to the ledge .. Dragoon Cpt. K'Venx will pop as you get there .. don't forget to use the Newly Created Rain Caller Bow on him #Return to Captian Trueshot to tell him of your success. He is actually a Vampire, so kill him! He is 60^^^ and spawns two 57^ rangers with him, and our main tank was debuffed 5 levels when he spawned, so it looked like he was mentoring 5 levels down. #Once you kill Captian Trueshot, Huntmaster Viswin will spawn and yell at you for ruining his game. He then takes your Newly Created Rain Caller Bow, as a prize, to his Masters abode and sends a Level 60^^^ Werewolf Pack Leader and three Level 60^ direwolves to attack you. If you wipe during this and the Huntmaster takes your bows, do not worry. Captain Trueshot will respawn if the wevewolves depop before you get back, and he will reply to hails as if you still had the bows. #Head to the Loping Plains, from Lesser Faydark to catch Huntmaster Viswin in front of the steps of Castle Mistmoore. Huntmaster Viswin is a level 60^^^ group x2 Epic Fight, and if you are on this step he will pop when you get close, even if he has just been killed by others. He spawns 1-2 groups of 3 level 60^^^ vicious dire wolves each when aggroed. Epilogue *Huntmaster Viswin of Castle Mistmoore was behind the disappearance of the last of the Faydark's Champions and a portion of the Dragoons of Nay'thox! He infected the Champions with Vampirism and the Dragoons with Lycanthropy and has pitted them against each other for centuries for his own amusement. In the process of discovering this, I created a Rain Caller Bow, the legendary weapon of the Faydark's Champions, which I recovered from the Huntmaster after he stole it from me. Although I defeated the Huntmaster, I have a feeling I'll be seeing him again... Rewards * *60,200 Status Points Credits * *